1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sun glasses, and in more particularly designed for use with sun glasses that can be worn during water sport activities. The sun glasses are formed having a substantially semihard unitary plastic head band member that is defined by the combination side temple, members with the distal ends of the side temple members being formed with a locking hinge whereby the main frame section is adjustable to two positions. A vertical position is used for wearing over the eyes in a normal manner and a horizontal position is employed when supported about the user's neck in a non-use mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable sun glasses for use in water sports and more particularly the sport of surfing.
Many types of eyeglass retainers have been tried and suggested. However, these devices have various limitations that restrict their use and are often unsuitable for use during active water sports, more particularly the sport of board-surfing, body surfing and the like. Such known devices consist of a band or strap-like member that includes an attaching means at each end of the strap or band. The attaching means is generally a fastener clip or other suitable fastener that is secured to the ends of the retainer and adapted to be removably attached to the temple pieces of a pair of eyeglasses. This arrangement is often provided with a retainer strap having a length sufficiently long to allow the eyeglasses to hang loosely from the person's neck when they are not in position for use. However, when positioned for use they are generally loosely located behind the head of the user thereof.
As examples of such eyeglass retainer devices, the following U.S. patents are herein disclosed.
First, Daniels U.S. Pat. No. 1,819,738 discloses eyeglasses that include a bow that extends over the head in straddling relation thereto and, by resting upon the rear portion of the top of the head, supports the weight of the glasses.
In Marker U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,812 there is disclosed a pair of goggle glasses that include an elastic back that is adjustable to fit the head of the wearer thereof.
Lorenzo in U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,362 discloses an eyeglass structure the includes a male and female connection of the lens-holding ring of the glasses and a band connecting the temple pieces of spring or resilient material to gently grip the sides and rear of the head of a wearer to distribute the load, wherein the plane of the lens holding rings may be adjusted through a range of generally vertical planes.
Further, Neidell the U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,006 discloses flip-down sunglasses wherein a fixed part is attached to the wearer's forehead by means of ear pieces and an adjustable strap. A movable part is pivotally mounted to the fixed part and carries a sun visor. The sun visor may be locked into position both vertically and horizontally by means of grooves carried on flexible arms joined to the fixed part to engage ribs carried on the movable part.
In Winger U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,696 there is disclosed an eyeglass retainer comprising a tubular elastic knit cord made adjustable by sliding the temple pieces of eyeglasses into the tubular ends of the cord. The cord is a unitary piece.
Perry discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,556 an eyeglass retainer headband that comprises a tube of pliable material having two open ends, with a tube segment at each end being turned into itself to form a double-walled end portion of somewhat reduced inner diameter and increased stiffness while also providing a smoothly contoured or finished edge around each opening of the tube to prevent fraying of the fabric.
The devices as disclosed above do not suitably lend themselves to addressing the problem of losing sun glasses under the conditions and circumstances that occur when surfing. That is, when wearing glasses in the water there is a tendency sometimes to forget and leave them on. If a spill takes place, the force of hitting the water will knock the glasses off the person's head. Or, if the glasses are hung around the users neck, they too can be lost by a fall into the water at high speed. The strap of the retainer often is disengaged from the temple pieces and is readily lost.
The applicant has found that certain arrangements of the strap member must be employed to prevent glasses from being forced over the head of the person during such water activities, and that such arrangements to allow for the safe use of glasses under the above described conditions have not been taken into consideration in any of the above known patents.